


filled with love

by caroldantops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Mommy Kink, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, degredation, dom!Natasha, sub!Reader, switch!carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldantops/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: after revealing to carol that you have a particular fantasy, her and natasha waste no time making sure that it comes true.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 153
Collections: Explicit Stories





	filled with love

“Look at you,” Carol says, giving you a hard spank. You squeak into the sheets, immediately feeling her hands rubbing the reddening skin. “The prettiest little girl I’ve ever seen. These are new knots. You did a good job, mommy.” 

“Thank you, darling,” Natasha hums, watching Carol run her hands all over you.”It helps when we have such a willing little toy to practice on. She’s been such a good girl today, haven’t you baby?” 

“Mhmm, I’ve been good, mommy,” you try to look over your shoulder and see her, but she’s just out of your sight. The position Natasha’s tied you up in has left you basically immobile - ass up, arms tied behind together under you, linked to the ropes wrapped around your thighs. 

You can’t move without Carol or Natasha. Completely helpless, completely under their control. Just like they like you. 

The ropes are soft enough so that they won’t rub your skin completely raw (Natasha special ordered them). But they’re tied tight enough so that they’ll leave the pretty marks that Natasha and Carol love to kiss so dearly. Your collar is locked around your neck, the leather and cool metal of the pendants (two of them - engraved with a “C” and “N”, respectively) are a familiar presence that relaxes you. 

“Our best girl.” Carol gives you another smack. Strong hands grip your hips, adjusting you so that your legs are spread as far as they can go. You flex your hands, squirming and trying to get in a position that doesn’t leave you straining. “Color, princess?” 

“Green, daddy.” 

“Do you need the ropes looser? Or a pillow?” 

“No, mommy.” 

“Good. Tell us if you do. Daddy and I have got a treat for you tonight,” Natasha spreads your pussy with her fingers. “So pretty, baby. And so wet already. Look at this puffy little cunt, Carol. Don’t you just wanna fill that cute little hole up?” 

“Fuck yes, gonna fill this little bitch up,” Carol growls. Her mouth meets your dripping pussy, and she devours you like she’s been starved for weeks. You moan as her tongue thrust into you, hands kneading your ass roughly. She spreads your cheeks and spits on your asshole, thumb pressing against it and pushing in slowly, ripping a deep whine from your throat. She continues eating you out while fucking your other hole, and you swear you’ve died and gone to heaven. 

Natasha simply watches Carol have her way with you and runs her hand through Carol’s short hair, tugging a bit so that she’ll moan into your heat. She loves this. Loves watching how primal the two of you get, like a couple of animals in heat. Carol just can’t control herself once she sees your soaked cunt, clenching around nothing, dripping with your juices and just _begging_ to be ruined. 

Natasha, however, has some self-control. She could watch Carol destroy you all night and be satisfied. That’s not the plan, though, so she can’t let Carol get _too_ carried away yet. Natasha yanks Carol back by her hair. Both you and Carol whine at this - you at the sudden loss of pleasure, Carol at being yanked around when she’s feeling dominant. 

“Slow down, slut,” Natasha’s gaze darkens on Carol. Carol’s fists tighten against the sheets, but she stays quiet. There’s no way she’s going to act out tonight. Not when she knows what Natasha has planned. “Good girl.” 

“Mommy? Daddy?” You whine quietly. You know how pathetic you must sound, but you’re way past the point of caring. Your cunt is dripping down your thighs, your head is foggy, and you feel like you’re floating on clouds. But, _god,_ you need them to keep touching you. 

“Yes, baby?” Natasha coos, running her hand over your ass. “Tell us what you need.” 

“Need you ‘n daddy to fuck me, please.”

Your whines are music to your girlfriends’ ears, and they quickly stop their own fight for dominance to give you the attention you deserve. Natasha orders Carol to get their straps. Both of them strip, and Natasha is kind enough to shift you so you can watch them. You’re already soaked from Carol eating you out, but you can feel heat pulsing through your core as you watch the two most beautiful women you’ve ever met strip and situate the fake cocks around their hips. 

Natasha makes Carol get on her knees and buckle her harness around her. You watch Carol’s face heat up with Natasha’s strap right in her face. They must be new dildos, because you haven’t seen these before. This must be the treat that Natasha mentioned earlier. They’re thick and textured, and you want them inside of you. Right now. 

Carol readjusts you again, positioning herself next to your head. Her hand guides you to her dick, and you open your mouth obediently. 

“Good slut. You know just what to do, huh?” 

You hum a response, but it’s lost with Carol’s thick cock between your lips. Carol lets you go at your own pace, which is a change from how she usually wants to fuck your face. But the girth of this new toy is already hurting your jaw, so she cuts you some slack. 

Natasha isn’t as forgiving. You feel the tip of her dick glide against your folds, dipping into your needy hole then pulling back again. It’s unbearable. Right when you’re about to start begging, though, a sharp gasp is ripped from your body as Natasha thrusts her entire cock inside of you. Carol chuckles, opting to jerk her strap next to your face, since you’re moaning and gasping too hard to keep sucking it. 

“Oh, fuck, mommy!” You moan, completely overwhelmed with the way she’s stretching you out, fucking you deeper than you’ve ever been fucked. You earn a hard slap on your ass, which only sends you into more pathetic noises. 

“Watch your language, baby. I know it’s hard remembering the rules when your pretty cunt’s being ruined,” Natasha says. “Does daddy need to give your dirty mouth something to do?” 

You open your mouth to answer, but Carol’s cock is quickly shoved into it. Your eyes roll to the back of your head, unable to focus on anything but the filthy words spilling from Carol and Natasha’s lips, and their cocks fucking you from both ends. 

“Such a pretty toy,” Carol’s hand tightens in your hair. You vaguely register her hand wrapping around the base of her cock, but you can’t think about it considering everything else assaulting your senses. The wet sound of Natasha fucking into your pussy is absolutely sinful, and it sends all three of you into a state of pure lust. 

“Mm, you like our cocks baby? Like how they feel filling up these needy little holes?” Natasha asks, never slowing her harsh thrusts. Carol removes her cock again so you can answer. 

“Yes, mommy! Love you and daddy’s cocks filling me up.” 

“Would you like if we filled them up with something different, princess?” Carol asks, running her thumb along your jaw and bottom lip. “Want us to cum inside your sweet little holes?” 

The realization of the capabilities of these new straps hits you like a meteor. Carol and you had been talking about this particular kink you discovered you had last week, and she and Natasha must’ve priority shipped these toys. You nod eagerly and start begging, “ _Please please fill me up. Please breed me, wanna be filled with your cum._ ”

“Fuck yes, baby, open up,” Carol growls, jerking her cock. “Gonna paint this cute little face with my cum.” 

“Gonna cum, baby. Gonna fill you up so good. Cum for me, baby. Cum while I breed you like the good little slut you are. ” Natasha’s pace falters as she grips your hip with one hand, the other gripping her strap. You feel the liquid shoot inside of you, filling you with a huge amount of fake cum. 

The feeling of being filled like that has you coming instantly, cunt clenching and body twisting as much as it can in its bounds. You moan loudly, panting hard and fucking your hips back against Natasha, trying to ride out your high as long as you can. 

Carol takes your open mouth as the perfect opportunity to shoot her cum all over your tongue and face. She moans at the sight of you swallowing her cum. Natasha pulls out slowly, mumbling how pretty it is watching her cum start to drip out of you. 

“Good girl. Such a good little cumslut.”

Carol kisses your face all over, licking up some of the cum that didn’t make it into your mouth. You giggle and beam under the attention, kissing Carol back and moaning lightly into each other’s mouths, passing traces of cum between you. Her nose nuzzles against your own, forehead against your own as you take a moment to just breathe and take in each others presence. 

But the calm moment is quickly lost as you’re flipped over onto your back, knees pushed up against your chest. Your girlfriends switch places, Natasha at your head and Carol already teasing your pussy. 

“Can you take more for us, princess?” Natasha asks, moving you so that your head is in her lap, and she’s staring down at you like you’re the most beautiful thing in the world, all sweaty and cum filled.

“Yes, mommy. I can take more.”

“Good, because Daddy really wants to fill your pussy up too. Isn’t that right, Carol?” 

“Mhmm, been thinking about it all week,” Carol is focused on the way Natasha’s cum is starting to drip out of your puffy cunt. She really wants to dip her tongue inside of you and lap it out, but that’s for another time. “God, you’re lucky I can’t get you pregnant, baby. ‘Cuz I’m gonna fill you up with all the cum we have.” 

Carol keeps her promise, fucking you so hard that the headboard slams against the wall, and you can do nothing more than moan pathetically. Natasha strokes your hair and plays with your tits, occasionally letting you suck on her fingers. Her sweet praises are barely audible over the sound of your pussy getting ruined. 

By the end of the night, Carol’s filled you so much that it’s starting to form a puddle on the sheets. You’re completely out of it, so high off of endorphins that you can’t even fully understand what your girlfriends are saying to you as they untie you and lotion where the ropes have left marks on your skin. 

They wipe you down so that you’re not feeling as sweaty and gross, but you notice that neither of them attempt to clean their cum from between your thighs. One of them lifts you and places a couple of towels under you at least, reminding the other to clean the sheets in the morning. 

After finishing up all the cleaning they’re going to do, getting you water and making sure that you’re comfortable, they finally settle on either side of you. Carol wraps herself around your back, and Natasha curls into your front. 

The three of you fall asleep easily after that, Natasha leaving light kisses along your collarbone, and Carol’s hand tracing soothing patterns on your tummy - all three of you feeling happy and filled with love. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr! @caroldantops


End file.
